<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Burden of Hope [cancelled] by CascadeSilverFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432606">the Burden of Hope [cancelled]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadeSilverFox/pseuds/CascadeSilverFox'>CascadeSilverFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Characters are OCs, Character Death, Cryptids, Death, F/F, F/M, Forest Territory (Warriors), Ghosts, Heatherspots is gay i'm not sorry, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirits, Takes Place In Windclan, Teen for Death and Gore, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but not too much gore, don't expect regular updates, im so sorry if its inconsistant, not sure bout major character death yet but stay tuned folks, other strange ghostly creatures, possible major character death, seriously its about ghosts, sorry - Freeform, the personalities keep changing help, this has no outline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadeSilverFox/pseuds/CascadeSilverFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darksight was always labeled "weird" by her clanmates. when ghosts tell her to go save a lost clan, she goes. because thats what warrior cats do, i guess. </p><p>(or: Ghost cats round up their Neighbors and takes them on a supprise field trip)</p><p> </p><p>[hey! author here. this fic is going to be labeled "cancelled". i realize that it has plot holes big enough to climb through, so i'm just going to leave it as is right now. will i re-write it? probably! just, not right now. i'm focusing on two different projects. read chapter 5 for more info! thanks!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), OC/OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, but not yet so i'm not going to add them, yes there are ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Smallest Coffins Are the Heaviest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>AmberFlame loved her kit. She was small. had big, round, purple eyes; and she was oh-so small. Darkkit was her life. She loved her, yet the rest of the clan found her strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard after AmberFlame’s litter passed. Amberflame herself had almost died along with them. She was the youngest queen in the clan, and when a stranger brought a kitten in, she had to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “My father told me to take this kitten here.” the stranger had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said this would be the safest place for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to wake up,” she whispered. “Your friends are waiting for you, Darkkit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkkit stirred in the crook of Amberflame’s paw, mewing in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the kittens from Honeydrop’s nest sneered in protest. “Not Weirdkit!</span>
  
  <span>” Pricklekit hissed. Amberflame pretended she didn’t hear. “She’s so creepy! Like a spider that hides under your tail!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeydrop cuffed Pricklekit’s muzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so rude..” she hushed the kit. “Darkkit is doing her best as you should be. Go make SnakeStrike proud.” Pricklekit puffed out his chest at the comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Moorkit, Heatherkit! Let’s go practice hunting!” He squeaked, running out of the den with his siblings following closely behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Amberflame sighed and nudged Darkkit again. “Go on, go play.” Darkkit pushed herself up, sneezing when a scrap of moss stuck to her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she spoke softly as she stretched. “I’ll go play.” Darkkit’s ears pricked, and she turned to stare at a spot on the nursery’s wall. Her muzzle moved, forming words too quiet to hear. Nothing was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darkkit?” Amberflame paused. “Are you okay?” she swerved her ears to the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing was there.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m fine.” Darkkit turned back to her mother, a faint smile on her face. She pressed her nose into Amberflame’s fur, letting out a gentle purr. She silently padded out of the den, parting her jaw again just before she was gone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>DarkKit turned to look at Dawn. “what is it?” she asked, feeling Amberflame’s eyes at the back of her head. Dawn spoke, static-garble coming out of her mouth. “okay.” Darkkit responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darkkit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m fine,” Darkkit mewed, a small smile sliding across her muzzle. Darkkit pressed her nose into Amberflame’s fur, breathing in the familiar smell. She stepped back, looking up at her mother before turning to leave the den, where Pricklekit, Moorkit, and Heatherkit would be playing. She couldn’t wait. “I know,” Darkkit whispered as she stepped into the sunlight. “I’ll be careful.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Heatherkit was standing beneath a large rock next to the nursery. On top of the rock, Pricklekit sat, his chest still puffed and a big toothy grin on his face. Moorkit stood at the base of the rock, his face concentrating on something far away. And behind them Snakestrike, a muddied-brown tom sat. the look of pride in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning, Darkkit.” Snakestrike looked up from his kits, nodding to the presence of Dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning.” Darkkit responded, padding up to them. Dawn said something to Darkkit, before swiftly bounding over to sit next to Snakestrike. “You know Dawn can understand you, right? You don’t always have to nod.” Snakestrike chuckled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he turned to look at Dawn. “how are you?” he asked. Dawn smiled and began rubbing her head on his fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose she enjoyed that,” Snakestrike spoke, before turning his attention to his kits again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so,” Darkkit whispered, then sat next to Heatherkit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you playing?” Darkkit asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heatherkit turned suddenly, asthough Darkkit surprised her. “I’m the medicine cat of Windclan!” she said proudly, raising her tail. “And these are my herbs!” she gestured to a few plucked pieces of heather, some dried leaves, and a flower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nettle leaves..and nightshade..?” Darkkit said a little too loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You know what they are, Weirdkit?”  the nickname they had given Darkkit rang in her ears. Heatherkit gasped, leaning closer, her gaze fixated on Darkkit’s vibrant purple eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears so.” a voice from behind them said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mintwhisker?” Darkkit turned Mintwhisker searching her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  Amberflame wanted me to check up on you. Come on, little kit.” he said, purring. “Follow me to my den.” Darkkit got up, shaking out her now-dusty fur. Amberflame shot a worried look in Darkkit’s direction. Darkkit padded after MintWhisker, Dawn followed, chirping nonsence at them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amberflame told me that you were looking at something in the nursery.” Mintwhisker started, his long, white fur sweeping up dirt as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see anything.” Darkkit lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mintwhisker glanced back at Darkkit, his green eyes boring into her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” he padded into the den. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you lie?” Darkkit didn’t answer. “You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkkit shot Tansyleaf a glare, before turning back to Mintwisker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what these herbs are?” Mintwhisker asked before sitting down in front of his piles, pushing a small group of different herbs in front of Darkkit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of Darkkit lay three different herbs; Dock leaves, holly berries, and Deathberries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deathberries..” she paused for effect. “..and oak leaves..?” she lied again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least the Deathberries was partly true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what those are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkkit ignored Tansyleaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mintwhisker bent down to eye level. “Are you sure?” he asked. Tansyleaf smiled behind him. Darkkit sighed in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dock leaves, Holly Berries, and deathberries.” Mintwisker grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know,” he said. “Would you like to-” he was cut off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be a medicine cat.” Darkkit looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask Heatherkit instead? She isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> like me. The rest of the clan likes her.” Mintwhisker wrapped his tail around his paws. “But Darkkit, you were chosen. Chosen by starclan!” he pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to choose.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heatherkit!” Pricklekit hopped down from his rock, looking down at Heatherkit’s ‘herbs’. “What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>weirdkit</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to you about? You sounded surprised!” he mewed, sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weridkit’s going to be a medicine cat. Not me. I just know it.” Heatherkit hung her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh!” Moorkit padded up behind her. “When Pricklekit is Leader, he’ll make you a medicine cat, and I’ll be his deputy!” the dark tabby kitten purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Heatherkit!” Pricklekit puffed out his cream-colored chest before quietly gasping, “I have an idea!” he mewed, raising his tail</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weirdkit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Heatherkit turned suddenly, almost falling forward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How was she so quiet?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Moorkit tried to change the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to explore! But you can’t come, Wierdkit.” Pricklekit scoffed and began padding to the clan entrance. Heatherkit started to follow but heard weirdkit whispering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weirdkit was looking at something behind the rock, her mouth still forming silent words. She paused for a second, then nodded before turning back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming too!” she mewed, stepping up to Pricklekit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said, a smirk on his face. “But don’t complain to me about what happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that was his plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkkit followed the other kits out of camp. Dawn shot a worried glance at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know. But let’s follow them and see what happens, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn fell in step with Snakestrike just ahead of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they know what their doing..” Snakestrike sighed, his white eyes focusing back toward’s Pricklekit. The wiry-furred kitten just lifted his tail, unaware of his father’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dawn made chattering noises- almost like some sort of bird. “What’s she saying?” Snakestrike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s trying to talk to Moorkit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She says she would like to play with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snakestrike nodded, still padding onward. “Hey, Weirdkit!” Pricklekit meowed. Dawn made a strange shriek-like noise, long, twisting claws extending from her paws. “Does she always do that?” Snakestrike stepped aside, only to watch Dawn’s attack phase right through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Darkkit sighed. “What is it, Pricklekit? Are we there yet?” she tried to sound engaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost there.” Pricklekit meowed, trying to hide the laughter in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>those!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Heatherkit screeched, hiding behind taller Moorkit. In front of them was a large group of huge animals, they had short fur on their bodies, tall, bony legs and had longer fur down their neck and head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horses.” Snakestrike and Pricklekit said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foxpaw told me so! He snuck me out one night and showed me some super cool battle moves!” Pricklekit purred, stepping closer toward’s one of the horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back Pricklekit! You don’t want to get hurt!” Moorpaw hissed, steadying himself to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their harmless!” Pricklekit retorted, standing right underneath one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pricklekit!” Snakestrike yowled, trying to help him. “Look, I can even climb up its leg! I bet I could ride it just like a twoleg.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pricklekit unsheathed his claws, hopping onto it’s brown and white paw. In an instant, the horse’s eyes widened, and it let out a long, high pitched mew, and took off in a run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pricklekit!” Heatherkit gasped, she shrunk further back behind Moorkit. When the first horse ran, the rest of them did too. The brown and white horse kicked pricklekit off, letting the other’s stampede over him. “Snakestrike! What should I do?!” Darkkit whisper-yelled, trying to stay as far away from the horses as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horses were kicking up dust as they ran, leaving a blur where their legs should be. “Stay back. You need to fetch Mintwhisker-” Snakestrike fretted, staring in shock as his kit lay limp as the last few horses ran off. The dust settled, revealing Pricklekit. His spiky fur matted with blood and dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moorkit-  your the fastest. Run back to camp and find Mintwhisker. Heatherkit, help me find cobwebs!” Darkkit shouted, bounding over to Pricklekit. Dawn followed, her face contorting and melting, the static filling Darkkit’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snakestrike clutched his ears. “Moorkit! Run!” he yowled, as though Moorkit could hear him. “Moorkit, you need to hurry!” Darkkit turned back to him, watching his face filled with shock. “O-okay!” he stuttered, before turning tail to run. “Darkkit..will he be okay?” Heatherkit fretted as she padded forward, her ears flat against her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you don’t find me some cobwebs! Go look in those bush leaves.” Darkkit pointed her tail toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mintwhisker!” Moorkit gasped as he stepped into camp. “Wheres Mintwhisker!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moorkit? What are you doing? We have been looking all over for you kits!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smokestar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pricklekit took us to the hors-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be ashamed of yourself, Moorkit. You are almost six moons old! Couldn’t you have waited?” Honeydrop scolded as she stepped up to him, her face stern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pricklekit got hurt!” he breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pricklekit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clan was suddenly on top of him, begging for questions like leaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this I hear about Pricklekit?” Mintwhisker asked as he stepped into camp, some sort of blue-looking berries clamped in his jaws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The horses! They stepped on him!” Moorkit pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead me to him,” Mintwhisker ordered, dropping his berries on the ground.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, thank you.” Weirdkit took the cobwebs from Heatherpaw when she returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” she asked. Weirdkit turned to the side, nodding at the mid-air.  “Apply them like this,” she said, voice steady. Weirdkit kneaded her paws softly onto Pricklekit’s open wound, the grey cobwebs soaking up the blood, turning them into a sickly black-red color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep doing that. If Mintwhisker sees me doing it, he’ll try to make me a medicine cat again!” Wierdkit sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be a medicine cat? That’s outrageous!” Heatherkit gasped. She looked back down, her eyes shifting to the bloodstains coating her white paws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need more, I’ll be right back. Make sure Pricklekit’s breathing stays steady!” Weirdkit mewed as she ran off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weirdkit would make a way better medicine cat then I’d ever be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heatherkit sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only I knew as much as her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Heatherkit?” a familiar voice spoke behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mintwhisker! We need help!” she turned, facing the white medicine cat. His eyes were soft, they looked sorrowful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need more cobwebs.” he finally spoke. “Then when Moorkit gets back from helping Darkkit..we need to carry him back to camp. In my den I have Marigold..” Mintwhisker paused. “Can you fetch me some Horsetail? I think my stocks are low.” Heatherkit nodded and ran off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait..whats Horsetail!?” she said to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. Mintwhisker hasn’t heard me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turned back to the medicine cat watching Pricklekit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked into the distance, spotting Moorkit and Weirdkit padding toward’s her. “Weirdkit!” she ran towards them. “What’s Horsetail?” she asked, stopping in front of her. “Here.” Weirdkit meowed, leaning forward to drop the fern at her paws. “You better take that back. Hurry, Before Mintwhisker knows I found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatherkit nodded gratefully before running back to Mintwhisker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” she gasped, letting Mintwhisker take it from her jaws. “Thank you,” he said. “You’ll make a great medicine cat one day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatherkit glowed with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to take Pricklekit back to camp.” Mintwhisker meowed to Moorkit, his pelt bristling. Darkkit watched as the tom heaved Pricklekit’s limp body onto his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkkit padded after him, Dawn trailing closely behind. In the corner of her eye, she saw Mintwhisker praising Heatherkit for her work. Their voices to muffled and drowned out by the static filling Darkkit’s brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...kkit?” Moorkit mewed from ahead of her, his voice tinted with worry. “..’m fine..” Darkkit responded, the static louder than before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dawn must be worried.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She snuck a glance over to Pricklekit, hanging from Moorkit’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint glow emanated from the kitten, small and faint... But there nevertheless. “We should hurry back to camp.” the words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s beginning to fade away.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>hung in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right..” Moorkit glanced at her, his leaf-green eyes connecting to Darkkit’s deep purple ones. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stepped into camp, the clan’s chattering turned into a soft, worried murmur. “Pricklekit! Moorkit!” Honeydrop cried, racing to face the three young cats. “My babies!” she yowled once more, licking Moorkit’s head before swiftly turning to Pricklekit. Amberflame stepped up beside her, and the two she-cats shared a worried glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take them from here..” Duskfang snarled, shooting a glare towards Darkkit. Dawn shrieked in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did I do?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moorkit reluctantly shuffled Pricklekit over to Duskfang and Honeydrop, the two cats hurridly taking Pricklekit to the medicine cat den. His breathing was soft and shallow, hard wheezing breaths broke through the silence.  scarlet had been splattered across on Moorkit’s fur, Pricklekit’s blood matting the bristles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Darkkit.” Snakestrike sighed, as though reading her thoughts. “I know.” Darkkit murmured, dipping her head. “What did you say?” Moorkit asked, bending low to catch Darkkit’s gaze. His eyes were soft and full of worry. “O-oh. I was just talking to myself.” Darkkit sighed, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so..” he glanced over to the entrance, where Mintwhisker and Heatherkit where walking, flanks close as they chatted. “Moorkit, I would like to speak to you.” Smokestar padded up to them. Darkkit stared into Smokestar’s muddy-brown eyes, searching for some sort of tell. “..ah...Darkkit..you stay here..” Smokestar turned, Moorkit at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the tallrock for a clan meeting.” Smokestar cried, his tail was raised as he sat atop the boulder. Moorkit sat beneath him, his fur prickling with pride, sorrow, and strangely enough, pity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught Weir-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>kit staring at him intently out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although Moorkit is only five and a half moons, I would like to appoint him apprentice as of now. For the bravery, he showed in rescuing Pricklekit from the Horseplace.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darkkit helped too! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Smokestar went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moorkit, From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moorpaw. Your mentor will be Duskfang, I hope he will pass down his bravery and loyalty onto you.” Smokestar gestured for Duskfang to come forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duskfang, you are ready to take on a new apprentice. You have received excellent training from Snakestrike, and have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor to Moorpaw, and I hope you will pass down your knowledge to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moorpaw glowed. He was getting mentored by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>deputy </span>
  </em>
  <span>of windclan! A million thoughts rushed through his mind. “Moorpaw.” Duskfang stepped up to him. “I look forward to our training.” he reached down to touch noses with his apprentice. Moorpaw obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moorpaw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moorpaw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moorpaw!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Darkkit, what can I do for you?” Mintwhisker asked as Darkkit stepped into his den. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Pricklekit? I would like to see him. I-if that’s alright with you, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. He’s over there..” she pointed to a small tunnel that leads underground. “Quarantine. You can see him, if you wish.” Mintwhisker turned. “Can you bring me some Dried oak leaves, Comfrey and Cervil leaves? I need to make a poultice.” Mintwhisker finished, watching Darkkit study the herbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you grab them?” Darkkit whined, shooting a glare at Tansyleaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this to yourself, kit.” Tansyleaf sighed, padding over to her former apprentice. Dawn raced around them, enjoying the open den. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you do it. It doesn’t matter if your warrior or not, everybody should learn what certain herbs do.” Mintwhisker tutted. “Chervil..” Darkkit swiped a paw over the herb, bringing it closer. “Dried oak leaves and Comfrey.” Dawn came closer, watching the three groups of herbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Mintwhisker let out a rumbling purr. “Now we mash them into a poltuce, and then..” he kneaded his paws on the leaves, his white fur turning to a washed-out green. “Then we scoop it and rub it on the wound. Can you do that for me?” Mintwhisker turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s trying to turn me into his apprentice!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Darkkit whispered. Dawn shrieked at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course..” Darkkit made a face as she scooped up the gunk with her paw. She hobbled on three paws, carefully treading down into the shallow tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing good, keep it up,” Tansyleaf spoke as Darkkit rubbed the substance on Pricklekit’s wound. The glowing sheen was still around him, raspy breaths drawing in and out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn started making her static-like noise again, her face contorting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sheen started to take shape, and a faded figure appeared. “Where am I!?” Pricklekit gasped. Wait- no, not pricklekit... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, we are doing our best.” Tansyleaf mewed, taking a glance at the still-shrieking Dawn. “you will forget all of this when you wake.” Tansyleaf continued. “Darkkit is doing all that she can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Weirdkit!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t need weirdkit helping me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Darkkit. My name is Darkkit, and you need to do as tansyleaf says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pricklekit glared at Darkkit, then swiped a paw at her face. It phased right through. “Wh..what did you do?!” he yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dying. Right now, you are only a faded version of what you will be.” Tansyleaf sighed. “If you die, you will either go to starclan or stay here. You are far to young to go to the darkforest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pricklekit’s body began to breath faster. “Hurry! I don’t want to die yet!” Pricklekit cried, his ears pushed back. “Mintwhisker! I need your help!” Darkkit yowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help too, kit.” Tansyleaf meowed, settling down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Darkkit?” Mintwhisker rushed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Pricklekit. I think... I think starclan has come for him.” Darkkit mewed softly. </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pricklekit’s form flickered, then became solid as his body heaved his last breath. “...he has gone to starclan..” Mintwhisker echoed Tansyleaf,  his eyes falling onto the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait..no! I’m still here!” Pricklekit’s spirit cried, running right through Mintwhisker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead. Face the facts, Pricklekit.” Tansyleaf met his now-fully white eyes. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pricklekit’s burial was short. The elders, Honeydrop, Moorpaw, and Heatherkit joined. Snakestrike and Tansyleaf didn’t push Pricklekit to go, but he did anyway. The shock finally fading away. He took a liking to Dawn and followed Moorkit everywhere. Just another ghost,  Darkkit had told herself. The thing was, this was the first ghost she had known in life, And it took a while to get used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. WindClan Characters & Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALLEGIANCES</p><p>WINDCLAN</p><p>Leader- Smokestar: dusty grey tomcat (silver eyes)</p><p>Deputy- Duskfang: big brown tabby tom (yellow eyes)<br/>
Apprentice: Moorpaw</p><p>Medicine cat- Mintwhisker: solid white tom (green eyes)<br/>
Apprentice: Heatherpaw</p><p>Warriors-</p><p>Icecloud: completely deaf, white tom (Green and blue eyes)<br/>
Apprentice: Darkpaw</p><p>Silverstep: silver marbled polydactyl tomcat (hazel eyes)</p><p>Amberflame: long-furred ginger tabby she-cat (golden eyes)</p><p>Honeydrop: Tortoiseshell she-cat (golden eyes)</p><p>Patcheye: black-and-white tom with half of face colored black (green eyes)<br/>
Apprentice: Yellowpaw</p><p>Hareface: brown tabby tom (yellow eyes)<br/>
Apprentice: Hoppaw</p><p>Robinsplash: spotted dark-ginger tom (Orange eyes)</p><p>Stormchaser: Grey tabby she-cat (green eyes)<br/>
Apprentice: Ferretpaw</p><p>Nightclaw: pure black she-cat (yellow eyes)</p><p> </p><p>Apprentices-</p><p>Darkpaw: light grey she-cat with a white locket under her chin (purple eyes)</p><p>Moorpaw: tall, Dark brown tabby tom (golden eyes)</p><p>Yellowpaw: sandy-colored she-cat (yellow eyes)</p><p>Hoppaw: calico she-cat with a limp (green eyes)</p><p>Ferretpaw:  deep brown tabby tom (hazel eyes) </p><p>Heatherpaw: light brown-and-white spotted she-cat (blue eyes) (medicine cat apprentice)</p><p>Elders-</p><p>Gorseleap: Bristly brown tom (green eyes)</p><p>Frostfire: blue-grey she-cat with a red-tinted tail (orange eyes)</p><p>Hopesong: blind, light grey she cat (milky green eyes)</p><p>Kits-</p><p>Coalkit: dark colored calico she-cat (brown and yellow eyes) </p><p>Snakekit: cream she-cat with black spots (brown eyes)</p><p>Gingerkit: Light ginger she-cat (green eyes)</p><p>Mother: Nightclaw Litter: 2nd Father: Hareface</p><p>Spirits- </p><p>Ragged: light grey tom with white paws and faint stripes (hazel eyes when alive)<br/>
Former Kittypet<br/>
Age as of death: 7 years<br/>
Cause: fox attack</p><p>Raineyes: Silver tabby tom with scars littered about his body (very bright blue eyes when alive)<br/>
Former Windclan deputy<br/>
Age as of death: 10 years<br/>
Cause: dog attack</p><p>Lostpaw: pure white cat, partially deaf (amber eyes when alive)<br/>
Former Windclan apprentice<br/>
Age as of death: 7 moons<br/>
Cause: murdered</p><p>Chip: tan tom (green eyes when alive)<br/>
Unknown origin<br/>
Age as of death: unknown<br/>
Cause: unknown<br/>
Extra: often appears in nightmares, always running from something</p><p>Snakestrike: Tan tabby tom (green eyes when alive)<br/>
Former Windclan warrior<br/>
Age as of death: 9 years<br/>
Cause: battle</p><p>Pricklekit: tan tabby tom with fur sticking out at all angles (green eyes when alive)<br/>
Former Windclan kit<br/>
Age as of death: 5/12 moons<br/>
Cause: blood loss and head trauma (horse stampede)</p><p>Dawn: dilute calico she-cat (light blue eyes when alive)<br/>
Origin unknown<br/>
Age as of death: 3 moons<br/>
Cause: unknown<br/>
Extra: unique static like noise when speaking</p><p>Tangledthorn: Black-grey tabby tom (brown eyes when alive)<br/>
Origin unknown<br/>
Age as of death: 13 moons<br/>
Cause: old age<br/>
Extra: can walk with starclan, not stuck in the ‘mortal’ realm</p><p>Snowears: white tom with faint grey stripes<br/>
Former Windclan warrior<br/>
Age as of death: 9 moons<br/>
Cause: Murdered</p><p>Swiftwind: grey and white shecat (yellow eyes when alive)<br/>
Former Riverclan warrior<br/>
Age as of death:<br/>
Cause: Murdered</p><p>Troutwhisker: Dappled orange tom (orange eyes when alive)<br/>
Former windclan deputy<br/>
Age as of death: 3 years<br/>
Cause: Murdered</p><p>More characters will probably be added later!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to my friends Night, GinGin, and Dark for helping me come up with the characters!<br/>the next chapter should be up soon, so keep an eye out for that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. *insert creative chapter title*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made an attempt </p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Moorpaw! Latch onto her back!” Duskfang called, a few tail-lengths away from the two training apprentices. His dark-colored paws were covered in dust. <br/>“You have an opening to the right,” Snakestrike called, his silver-white eyes peering over Darkpaw’s shoulder. Dawn had been copying her moves, trying to anticipate what would happen next.</p><p>	Moorpaw used his paws to propel himself underneath Darkpaw, using his back paws to push into her stomach, sending her flying. <br/>	Darkpaw landed in the dirt with a thud. “That was a little harsh, don’t you think?” she grumbled, half-talking to Snakestrike. <br/>“Maybe. But remember, you are training after all.” </p><p>	“Alright! Let’s do a quick lap around the Training Grounds and head back to camp. I’ll talk to Smokestar about taking you two on the dusk patrol with me and Silverstep.” <br/>	Moorpaw nodded, turning to Darkpaw. “I’ll race you back!” he mewed and set off, his long legs carrying his body as he ran. Darkpaw followed, she was shorter and not nearly as well-built to run like Moorpaw and Heatherpaw. She chased after him looping around the dust-covered clearing and then heading on the course back to camp. “Mouse..” she wheezed. “Brain!” </p><p>	They came to a stop, Moorpaw’s long tail finally drooping as he padded into Windclan’s camp. Warriors sat next to the fresh-kill pile, Smokestar conversed with Mintwhisker and Heatherpaw, Yellowpaw and Ferretpaw sat around various pieces of torn and half-eaten prey. </p><p>“Hi, Darkpaw!” Pricklekit ran up to her, leaving his spot next to Honeydrop.<br/> she dipped her head, looking at the kitten. </p><p>“Why don’t you go sit with Heatherpaw? She was talking about you earlier.” Pricklekit mewed.</p><p>Pricklekit had grown kinder to Darkpaw the past few moons, the realization having calmed his nerves. </p><p>“Alright. Will you look after Dawn for me? She’s been itching to play.” Darkpaw smirked. Pricklekit paused for a second, scanning the calico kitten. Her silky black eyes peered up at him, her face in a wide smile. <br/>“..oh alright..” Pricklekit gave in. “but not for long, I was going to go find some other ghosts to talk to.” Dawn purred, raising her orange-and-black tail. “Come on, let’s go chase some rabbits,” Pricklekit grumbled, stalking away with Dawn in tow. </p><p>Darkpaw padded up to heatherpaw and the other apprentices. “..oh! Darkpaw! We...uh... We were just talking about you!” Yellowpaw, one of the older apprentices studdered, shying away from Darkpaw’s unusual purple eyes. “How was training? Moorpaw said he was able to tackle you.” Heatherpaw meowed, turning to Darkpaw. <br/>“It was fine. What herbs did you learn about with Mintwhisker?” Heatherpaw shuffled her paws. <br/>“Uh...he was trying to show me where to find Horsetail, I can’t remember where..though.” Darkpaw hummed in response. <br/>“I think it’s by the Falls, somewhere by the big boulders.” Darkpaw looked up And spotted Snakestrike sitting next to honeydrop, his hollow white eyes looking at his mate. “Oh! I’ll check there sometime.” Heatherpaw mewed, following her gaze.</p><p>	“Darkpaw? What is it?” Heatherpaw questioned. Darkpaw turned back sharply. “Oh, it was nothing. I just thought i saw a moth.” </p><p>	“..oh, alright then,” Heatherpaw turned back to the other apprentices. </p><p>“Hey, Darkpaw.” Snakestrike padded up to her. The late tom had taken a liking to the young cat, talking to her whenever he had the chance. <br/>“Hello, Snakestrike.”</p><p>“Have you seen Dawn and Pricklekit? I don’t want them blowing stray twigs off of the elder’s den again.” he sighed, sitting down.</p><p>	“Ah, I think Pricklekit said they where going out to chase rabbits on the moor,” She glanced away. “Better go check on them before they mess up anybody's hunting, I know I sure did!” Snakestrike purred.</p><p>	Darkpaw sighed, shaking the dust from her smoky-gray coat. “Of course you would do that, and give Pricklekit the idea too.” she muttered under her breath. The tom just laughed. <br/>“What do you mean ‘of course’? I couldn’t stop Pricklekit if i tried! He’s always getting into trouble.” Snakestrike shook his head. </p><p>	Darkpaw sighed and trotted away to the exit of camp, laughing to herself as she padded out. “Be safe!” Snakestrike called after her. </p><p>	She stepped onto the moor, letting the crisp leaf-bare air prick beneath her pelt. There where a few stray spirits dotted across the open area, nothing to worry about. Usually cats from other clans stopping to catch up on friends or to see what windclans moors were like.</p><p>	She heard rustling to her right, when a rabbit ran, fast as lighting, past her. “Dawn, Pricklekit, get over here!” Darkpaw hissed as the two kittens showed themselves. Dawn ran up and chirped as she padded around her in circles, static vibrating off of her. </p><p>	Darkpaw sighed, turning to Pricklekit. “Did you mess up any hunting patrols?” </p><p>	Pricklekit smirked, “nope!” he mewed, popping the p. “But we sure did scare a Shadowclan patrol, right, Dawn?” </p><p>	Dawn split her face in a too-big smile, showing her fangs. “They jumped straight outta’ their skins!” Pricklekit cackled, throughing his head back and allowing his body to hover above the ground. “It was priceless!” </p><p>	“I’m sure it was,” Darkpaw started, rolling her eyes. “Just stay away from Lostpaw, they’ve been in another one of their moods lately.”</p><p>	Dawn opted to play with Darkpaw’s tail, opening her mouth to contribute every so often. Of course, it was all nonsence and static, but Darkpaw understood her tone nevertheless. </p><p>	“We better head back, i don-” Darkpaw paused, turning to find Moorpaw hunting a rabbit in the distance. “-on second thought..” she looked back at Pricklekit and Dawn. “want to scare Moorpaw? I lost our race earlier.” Pricklekit beamed. “I never thought you would ask!” he squeaked, grabbing Dawn and racing over to his brother. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	Moorpaw crouched in the tall grass, waiting for the rabbit to come into view. It lifted it’s small head up from some shoots in it’s paws, sniffing for a moment before turning its attention back to the food. </p><p>	That was when Moorpaw shot forward, his paws light on the ground, hardly touching it. Just as the rabbit was about to run, Moorpaw felt his claws sink into it’s warm flesh. He snapped the rabbit’s neck swiftly, and picked it up in his jaws. </p><p>A rustle in the heather. </p><p>	Rabbit? No, not rabbit. The closest prey scent was the one in his mouth. </p><p>Then, he felt a tail barely brush across his shoulder blades. It left a cold, prickly feeling under his pelt. </p><p>	“Who’s there?” he called, scanning around. It was nobody. Probably just his imagination. Oh well. </p><p>	Moorpaw padded to a patch of soft dirt, and began to dig a shallow hole. The cool earth calmed his nerves as he dropped the dead rabbit to fetch it later. </p><p>	“Is that for the elders?” </p><p>“W-what!?” Moorpaw turned, his golden eyes blown wide at the appearance of Darkpaw. “How long have you been there!?” he gasped, hackles raised. </p><p>Darkpaw sat down, and began to groom herself. “Oh, only a few moments.” she swiped a paw over her ear, a hint of amusement in her voice. </p><p>	Moorpaw let his fur lay flat. “D-don’t scare me like that! I could have thought you were an intruder!” he sighed. “Does Icecloud know you’re out?” </p><p>Darkpaw thought for a moment. “oh. i forgot about that,” she deadpanned. <br/>	“But what about you? Does Duskfang know you are out hunting alone?” </p><p>	“Yes, he does, thank you very much.” Moorpaw puffed out his chest. “We should get back, he said we would be coming along with him on the patrol.” </p><p>	He uncovered his catch, only to find Darkpaw staring at a blank space again. What is it this time? “Darkpaw?” he looked at her. </p><p>	“ah, sorry.” she purred softly. “I was just thinking.” Moorpaw stared into her deep violet eyes, nodding. 	</p><p>	“Well, we should get going then, shouldn’t we?” Darkpaw smiled, padding forward. </p><p>	Moorpaw flanked her, his rabbit dangling from his jaws.<br/>“That’s a great catch, who is it for?” Darkpaw questioned.</p><p>	“Oh, i was thinking i’d give it to the elders, Hopesong loves Rabbit.” he mewed, looking away.</p><p>	“Hopesong? Yeah, she does.” Darksong glanced at something to her side, seemingly destracted. </p><p>	Darkpaw had the biggest eyes he had ever seen. Oh, how someone could get lost in them. </p><p>“Moorpaw? Everything alright?” Darkpaw tilted her head. </p><p> foxdung. </p><p>He felt his ears heat. “It was nothing! I just thought i saw a hawk over the territory! That was all.” he laughed in embarassment. </p><p>Darkpaw was now turned to look at him, big eyes fixed on his. “Oh, okay then.” </p><p>Starclan have mercy on his soul.<br/>Moorpaw felt like he was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Moorpaw was uncovering his plump rabbit. “Did you see the look on his face!?” Pricklepaw laughed, pure white eyes glittering with delight. “When Dawn put her tail on him i thought for sure he’d scream!” the kit continued to laugh at his victory. </p><p>“Darkpaw?” Moorpaw asked, Looking at her. “Ah, sorry.” she let out a purr. “I was just thinking.”</p><p>He nodded. “Well, we should get going then, shouldn’t we?” Darkpaw Gave him a smile, turning to pad away. </p><p>Pricklekit was silent for a moment, staring at his brother. Dawn raced up ahead, jumping on every mound of dirt she could find. <br/>“Thats a great catch, who is it for?” Darkpaw asked</p><p>“Oh, i was thinking of giving it to the elders. Hopesong loves rabbit.” he mewed, looking away.</p><p>Darkpaw thought of her closest blood-related kin for a moment. It brought a fond smile to her face. <br/>“Hopesong? Yeah, she does.”</p><p>Dawn ran back up to her side, chirping about something she found. Darkpaw nodded to her friend. </p><p>“Watch out, Darkpaw, he’s staring.” Pricklekit meowed, giving her a look. “Huh?” Darkpaw turned, Moorpaw studying her eyes. “Moorpaw? Everything alright?” Darkpaw tilted her head, watching his face for emotion. </p><p>Does he need Mintwhisker? Was there something in her eye?</p><p>“It was nothing! I just thought i saw a hawk over the territory, that was all.” he laughed.</p><p>“Oh, okay then.” </p><p>Well, that certanly was strange.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey, Dawn! Lets go sneak up on Duskfang this time!” Pricklekit meowed to the other spirit.</p><p>Darkpaw padded along, just a tail length behind Moorpaw. <br/>“You’re insane.” Darkpaw sighed.</p><p>“I know! Isn’t it great!?” Pricklekit purred, Dawn laughing beside him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare! Duskfang is a noble warrior, and won’t fall for your tricks.” Darkpaw huffed. “I bet he won’t even get spooked.” </p><p>“What’s he gonna do? Kill us?” Pricklekit teased, bounding to the front of the patrol with Dawn. </p><p>Pricklekit ‘padded’ beside Duskfang, if that’s what you would call it.<br/>It was more like he was floating alongside the warrior, only the faint misting of his paws to indicate they were there. </p><p>	In fact, Dawn was the only ghost that Pricklekit had seen with ‘solid’ looking paws. They didn’t float like his, but they softly touched the ground, no mist in sight.</p><p>Well, Dawn and the other few angry ghosts with solid black eyes like hers.<br/>Pricklekit avoided those ones.</p><p>	“Okay Dawn, when i tell you to, walk right through him okay?” Pricklekit whispered, although his words fell on deaf ears. </p><p>	Dawn nodded eagerly, a wide smile across her face.</p><p>Pricklekit drew his long tail across Duskfang’s shoulderblades, causing Duskfang’s fur to stand up. “Dawn!” he gave her the signal.</p><p>	Dawn ran right through Duskfang, the deputy falling to an abrupt stop. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	Cold panic shot through him.<br/>But just as Quickly it was to come, was just as quick to leave.</p><p>	“Duskfang? Is everything alright?” Silverstep asked, padding up to look at the cat in question. <br/>“Yes, must have been the cold breeze.” Duskfang sighed, forcing his fur flat. “It is nearing leaf-bare, after all.” Silverstep meowed. <br/>“I didn’t know you were so vulnerable to the cold.” </p><p>	Duskfang looked thoughtful for a moment. “..i’m not, at least, not usually.” he picked up his pace. “Lets get going, we’re almost back to camp.”</p><p>	Siverstep lifted his tail, “come on, apprentices. We don’t have all night!” he mewed, then padded after his Deputy. <br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	“See! What did i tell ya? It was harmless!” Pricklekit giggled.<br/>“Pricklekit! You and Dawn scared him so bad he stopped walking!”<br/>Darkpaw sighed, “i swear, why does Snakestrike and Snowears encourage you to do these things..” she shook her head. </p><p>Dawn opened her mouth to speak, static filling their heads. “Yes, i know it was just to be funny.” Darkpaw mewed. Then, more static. “Of course i know you didn’t want to hurt him.” Dawn pressed her paw against Darkpaw’s heart, then her own translusent chest. “I love you too..” Darkpaw sighed. How was she suppost to stay mad at a kit? </p><p>“How do you understand her?” Pricklekit asked, keeping pace with the she-cats. “Well, i’m not sure. But i’ve offered for you to learn how to talk with Icecloud with me, thats how we speak sometimes.” </p><p>“But that’s so hard….” he dragged out the last word, grumbling.</p><p>“Do as you wish, then.” Darkpaw whispered. “Come on, lets get back to camp. I still want to talk to Hopesong tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Darkpaw pulled Moorpaw’s catch off of the fresh-kill pile, then padded to the elder’s den. She peered in, spotting Gorseleap and Frostfire sharing tounges, and Hopesong sitting in the corner of the den, chatting with Tangledthorn. </p><p>	“Oh, hello Darkpaw, i see you’ve brought Dawn with you this time?” the old she-cat rasped, turning in her direction. “Yes, and I have brought a rabbit for you all.” Darkpaw purred, placing the brown bundle on the floor of the den. Dawn hopped over to Hopesong, purring as she guided the blind she-cat to the prey. </p><p>	“Thank you, Dawn.” Hopesong laughed, settling down on a lump of moss. </p><p>	“Darkpaw, you don’t have to play games with that old flea-bag, you’re not a kit anymore.” Gorseleap grumbled as he got up, taking a bite of the rabbit. </p><p>	Frostfire settled next to the surly tom, kneading her moss. “You don’t seriously believe in those stories still, do you?”</p><p>	Darkpaw laughed at the Elder’s comments. “Oh, but of course i do, right, Hopesong?” she mewed in a sing-song tone, winking at Dawn and Tangledthorn. </p><p>	“Tangledthorn and all the other starclan visitors are real, Gorseleap.” Hopesong stated, sticking out her tounge like a kit would. </p><p>	Tangledthorn laughed, sitting down next to Dawn. “how are you, Darkpaw? Pricklekit isn’t giving you too much trouble, is he?” the tom asked.</p><p>	“I’ve been stuck with that mousebrain from day one, of course he’s causing me trouble.” Darkpaw purred.</p><p>	“Pricklekit? Isn’t he the one that follows you around like Dawn?” Hopesong lifted her head from the half-eaten rabbit. </p><p>	Darkpaw sighed. “Yeah, and you better tell Snowears to stop encouraging him! Getting Snakestrike to stop is hard enough.” Darkpaw shook her head, standing up. “I better go, goodbye, Hopesong!” Darkpaw purred. “Bye, Frostfire, Gorseleap! I’m off to the apprentice den.” </p><p>As the elders said their goodbyes, Dawn padded around Tangledthorn and Hopesong, chirping and purring, before running off after Darkpaw again. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I’m telling you, Moorpaw! You gotta believe me!” Yellowpaw whined.</p><p>	“For the last time, Yellowpaw,” he sighed. “The den is not haunted.”<br/>“It is! Right, Hoppaw, Ferretpaw?” Yellowpaw turned to her siblings.</p><p>	Hoppaw lay in her nest, her back pressed against the soft moss. “I don’t know how haunted,” she mewed, uninterested. “But i suppose it might be.”  Yellowpaw groaned into her paws. “Ugh! You don’t get it! I keep getting these wierd chills down my spine, and haven’t you noticed how the nests move around during the day?” </p><p>Pricklekit snickered behind his paw. This was so much fun. </p><p>	“Well i aggree with Moorpaw.” Ferretpaw stated, swiping a tounge over his paw. “It’s impossible.” </p><p>	Darkpaw shuffled into the den, Dawn at her side. “Dawn!” Pricklekit mewed, foating toward the calico kitten. “They’re finally catching on! Comeon! Let’s keep going!” Pricklekit tugged Dawn along, winking at Darkpaw. “Dont worry, we won’t make too big of a mess.” </p><p>	“..of course not..” Darkpaw sighed under her breath, and went to sit in her nest. “Darkpaw!” hoppaw limped up to her, “do you think the den is haunted?” the brown calico sat next to her. </p><p>	“nope.” Darkpaw mewed slyly, Pricklekit lifting a stalk of heather into the air behind her. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>“Nope.” Darkpaw mewed, a sly tone to her voice. “F-Ferretpaw?” Hoppaw slowly padded backward, looking up at the levitating plant just above Darkpaw. “Just the wind...right?” </p><p>	Ferretpaw’s eyes were blown wide. “Moorpaw?” he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. </p><p>Moorpaw looked at the heather in the air.</p><p>The den erupted into yowls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading! next chapter things will be picking up and we get to meet some new characters! </p><p>R.I.P windclan apprentices, you will be missed. </p><p>thanks to my friend Night for helping me with edits, background characters, and keeping me motivated!! (and for fixing all the times i had Darkpaw as "Darksong" and "Darkkit" lmao) </p><p>Thanks for my friend GinGin for help with background characters! </p><p> 'til next time!</p><p>(my tumblr is Cascadesilverfox if anyone wants to check it out!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Eye of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>..sorry for the shorter chapter! i'm going to try to get chapters out more consistantly, so i apologise if the chapters get a little shorter over time! it's not my best work, but i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lone figure stood in windclan’s moors, black eyes fixed on the heather swaying in the breeze.</p><p>	The silver tom’s jaw hung from his face, translucent blood dripping onto the ground below, leaving no stains on the solid ground.</p><p>They said he was a traitor.</p><p>‘A pretty face with a dark soul.’</p><p>But Raineyes knew he did what he had to.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	A young silver tom looked to his leader, azure eyes glowing with pride. “Raineyes will be Windclan’s next deputy.” Smokestar meowed, looking down at the tabby. </p><p>. “Thank you, Smokepe-Star.”</p><p>It’s not smokepelt anymore. Raineyes reminded himself.</p><p>“No need to thank me,” Smokestar smiled. “You’ve been by my side during this, you deserve it.” Smokestar leaped from the highrock to touch noses with Raineyes. </p><p>“So don’t let me down.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
“Darkpaw! Look!” Hoppaw screeched, looking up at the floating heather. </p><p>Darkpaw turned. “What is it? I don’t see anything out of the ordinary.” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>	“It’s totally haunted!” Yellowpaw replied, her ginger fur raised.<br/>
“It’s not, see?” the heather dropped to the ground, as if on cue. “Not haunted.” Darkpaw meowed, settling deeper into her nest. “Now would you hush? I’m trying to get some sleep.” </p><p>Hoppaw and the rest of the apprentices stood dumbfounded, staring at the open air.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Darkpaw woke up to paws on her side. “..what…?” she yawned, turning onto her back.</p><p>	“We have dawn patrol, and Duskfang’s getting impatient.” Yellowpaw hissed in Darkpaw’s ear. “Get up, get up!” she continued prodding. </p><p> </p><p>	Darkpaw got up and stretched, feeling a satisfying pop in her spine.<br/>
“I’m coming, don’t rush me!” she hissed, tail lashing. </p><p>Yellowpaw showed a fang, and pushed Darkpaw out of the den. “What was that for!?” Darkpaw hissed. “You were taking too long!” Yellowpaw hissed back.</p><p>“Well you didn’t have to be so rude about it!”</p><p>“Rude? I wasn’t being rude!”</p><p>“Yes you were!”</p><p>“Nuh-uh! You were the one asleep! Duskfang wanted us to hurry!”</p><p>“So you pushed me out of the den!?”</p><p>“Well you’re awake now!”</p><p>“Both of you she-cats need to stop fighting this instant!” Duskfang yowled over the apprentices. “Is this how apprentices act? Yellowpaw! You’re almost a warrior! You should know better.” Yellowpaw stared at her paws, mumbling something under her breath. Darkpaw sighed, and slowly walked backwards, hoping Duskfang wouldn’t notice.</p><p>He did.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re off the hook yet, Darkpaw.” Duskfang scolded. Darkpaw gulped, feeling the nervousness swell in her stomach. “Both of you aren’t allowed to go to the gathering tonight at moonhigh, and no patrols for half a moon! After the dawn patrol, both of you get to pick fleas from the elders.” he showed a fang. “Now go meet up with your mentors, before I make you.” he spat, and the two apprentices scurried off. </p><p>Darkpaw padded up to Icecloud, her head lowered, and a tail lashing. </p><p>Icecloud tilted his head, crouching down to meet her gaze. He curled the tip of his tail to his back. [What?]</p><p>Darkpaw looked to her mentor. she gestured toward yellowpaw, then lifted a paw and showed her claws. Then she put the paw on her neck, her claws showing. [Fight with Yellowpaw]</p><p>Icecloud looked surprised for a moment, then tilted his head. He made a striking motion to his neck. [hurt?]</p><p>Darkpaw shook her head. [no.]</p><p>Icecloud sighed and stood up, beginning to pad away. He lifted his tail as he walked. [follow.]  Darkpaw did as she was told, trailing behind her mentor. </p><p>“..i wonder where Pricklekit and Dawn are..?” she asked herself out loud, then quickly shut her mouth.</p><p>Thankfully, her words fell on deaf ears.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Snakestrike, Snakestrike!” Pricklekit yowled to his father as he raced across the moor at full-speed. The sun was just beginning to rise, and it was time for his training. </p><p>Pricklekit tumbled into Snakestrike, and the two cats tumbled onto the ground.</p><p>“I see you’re here early.” Snakestrike laughed, touching his nose to Pricklekit’s head. “Ready to watch the sunrise with me?” he asked. </p><p>“Of course I do!” the kitten meowed, like always; and sat beside his father.<br/>
“What will we do today Snakestrike?” Pricklekit jittered with excitement.</p><p>Even though he was a spirit now, Snakestrike decided to mentor him. Even if it wasn’t an “official” mentorship decided by a clan leader. </p><p>“I was thinkin’ we would go on a patrol,” Snakestrike hummed, staring at the golden red sky. “Maybe we’ll see some other spirits along the way.” </p><p>Pricklekit nodded gleefully. “Oh yes! But.. shouldn’t we keep an eye out for Lostpaw? They can get a little..pushy..” </p><p>“Lostpaw, hm?” Snakestrike thought to himself for a moment. “You mean that little white-furred kitten? The one that hangs out near the cliff?” he pondered. </p><p>Pricklekit nodded, shuffling closer to his father as the sun steadily climbed into the sky. “They have those deep, black eyes like Dawn, and hisses whenever I go near.” he added. </p><p>“We’ll steer clear from Lostpaw, then.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Raineyes slid into the shadows, slinking across the snowy landscape.<br/>
His dark grey ears swiveled in every direction, listening for the sounds of the apprentice he followed outside of camp.</p><p>There, just to his right, the scent of fear was scattered across the snow-pelted moors.</p><p>Following the scent of fear, Raineyes stalked the apprentice, with nothing but his nose and ears to guide him.</p><p>That was when the kitten saw him. Lostpaw stood stock still, staring death in its eyes. The apprentice refused to back down, so he held his ground.</p><p>But it was already too late.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Darkpaw trudged along the path, flanking Icecloud. Ahead of her, Dustfang, Yellowpaw and Patchface chatted away like a bunch of pesky robins. </p><p>Darkpaw sighed, hunching her shoulders. Why were patrols always so boring? She wanted to hunt with Pricklekit and Moorpaw! Not listen to her clanmates chirp like birds in a tree!</p><p>Icecloud must have sensed her annoyance, because he looked at her expectantly. He purred and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>Darkpaw grunted again, and smiled back, simply to return the gesture. </p><p>Icecloud seemed content with that, and continued with the task at paw.</p><p>“Jeez, what's taking so long? Don’t they know that all the fun is in the fighting?” </p><p>Darkpaw jerked in surprise, turning to Pricklekit. “There you are! Finally!” she sighed, turning to look behind him, only to find Snakestrike padding just a little ways away. “Wheres Dawn?” she asked, tilting her head. </p><p>“I ‘dunno.” Pricklekit shrugged. “She might be at another clan’s territory, or out exploring.” he said nonchalantly. “Anyways, where are we going today?” he mewed, floating ahead. </p><p>“The cliff,” Darkpaw mewed. “To test our sight, then we are going to mark the borders and do a few laps.” </p><p>Snakestrike nodded once he reached the apprentice. “That sounds nice, may Pricklekit and I join you?” Snakestrike dipped his head.<br/>
“Of course, not like I can stop you anyway.” Dawnpaw teased. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Woah! Look at how deep that is!” yellowpaw meowed as she padded up to the side of the cliff, where a waterfall ran off and fell into the water below. </p><p>“Get up onto the cliff’s peak, then see how far you can see.” Patcheye explained, then sat down next to Duskfang. Icecloud sat a little ways off, watching the apprentices with kind eyes. Yellowpaw went first, padding up all the way to the edge of the peak; a large, flat rock. She sat down, wrapping her tail across her paws. She strained her eyes, looking for anything. </p><p>“I can't see anything!” she called back to her mentor, who replied,<br/>
“look harder!” </p><p>Typical mentors. </p><p>Instead, Yellowpaw took another approach, opting to look at the big picture instead of focusing on a single small area. And boy, did that help.</p><p>She spotted an eagle soaring overhead, she saw the high rocks, she saw monsters running on the thunderpath, even some dark colored blobs of what she could only assume were other cats! </p><p>“Patcheye, I see an eagle! And monsters, and the high rocks!” she exclaimed with joy, turning to her clanmates. </p><p>Her eyes landed on Darkpaw, whose deep purple eyes suddenly lit up with fear. What was it? Yellowpaw began to turn around, when-<br/>
“Yellowpaw! Watch out!” the other she-cat yowled, and Yellowpaw got shoved off the mountain. </p><p>She twisted mid-fall, and managed to unsheath her claws to grip the hard surface of the cliff’s stone edge.</p><p>She felt three sets of teeth in her scruff, and Yellowpaw was heaved up over the edge of the cliff.</p><p>It had felt like she had hung there for moons.</p><p>Yellowpaw scrambled to get the rest of her body up on the large stone before running off into the grassy moors, her tail bushed in fear. </p><p>The warriors stood there in shock, staring at the apprentices, then back at the cliff’s edge, then back at the apprentices. </p><p>“..let's..go back to camp..we’ll continue this another day.” Duskfang spoke slowly, before turning back to head home.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey, Darkpaw?” Pricklekit asked, looking at Yellowpaw. “I know you said just to ignore Lospaw, but..don't you think they’re getting a little close?” he tilted his head, gesturing toward the white-furred cat, who looked like they were about to pounce. </p><p>Darkpaws’s eyes widened, “Yellowpaw! Lookout!” she cried, racing forward. Yellowpaw’s claws screeched as they caught on the large stone, and Darkpaw could hear her breath from there. Pricklekit, Darkpaw, and Snakestrike lifted Yellowpaw by her scruff, and helped her up onto the face of the stone. </p><p>Bouncing up, Yellowpaw raced to the grass, panting. The odor of fear filled the area, and the windclan cats left the cliff.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Oh dear, what happened?” Mintwhisker meowed softly, checking Yellowpaw over for any wounds.<br/>
“She slipped and fell off the cliff.” Patcheye sighed, sitting next to Yellowpaw, steadily licking his head to calm his apprentice. </p><p>“Ah, i see..” Mintwhisker meowed, studying Yellowpaw’s paws. “It looks like she has a torn claw. Nothing that we can't fix.” Mintwhisker purred. “Heatherpaw!” he shouted, sticking his head out of the den. </p><p>The young medicine cat apprentice ended her chat with hoppaw, and raced into the den. “Yes, Mintwhisker? Am I needed?” she asked, glancing to Yellowpaw and Patcheye, then back to her mentor. </p><p>“Yes, can you tell me what's wrong with Yellowpaw?” Mintwhisker asked, sitting down to watch.</p><p>“She has a twisted claw, that much is obvious.” Heatherpaw inspected the other she-cat, sniffing her fur. “She reeks of fear. Perhaps in shock?” Heatherpaw turned to her mentor, seeking for his approval, “That is correct!” he chimed. “And what Herbs do we use to ease pain and help shock? We also need herbs to help heal her claw.” the white-furred tom said.</p><p>Heatherpaw thought for a second, before answering. “Poppy seeds, right? Those are to help the pain and the shock?” Heatherpaw knew the name because those were used the most often, and the easiest to remember.</p><p>“Correct, but we also need cobwebs and maragold. Would you fetch them for me Heatherpaw?” </p><p>The she-cat nodded, and began rummaging through the herbs before finding what she needed. Grabbing the plants, she placed them at Mintwhisker’s paws, who nodded as his thanks. </p><p>Mintwhisker chewed the marigold into a poultice, then carefully dabbed it on Yellowpaw’s claw. The she-cat winced, but she let the medicine cats continue. </p><p>“Take these.” Heatherpaw shoved the poppy seeds in Yellowpaw’s face, and although annoyed, took them gratefully.<br/>
Mintwhisker wrapped her paw in cobwebs, and they were finished. “Go rest in your nest, don’t let anyone bug you.” Mintwhisker huffed. “If they do, send those apprentices to me and they’ll spend a day sorting herbs.” he laughed, before pushing Patcheye and Yellowpaw out of the medicine den and into the clearing.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
It was early dawn when Yellowpaw realised.</p><p>Doesn’t Darkpaw only have one set of teeth?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a few notes about the spirits!</p><p>cats like Pricklekit and Snakestrike have white eyes, as if they "sparkle like silverpelt itself."<br/>spirits with white eyes have some sort of connection with starclan, and have a strong possiblilty to go to starclan one day.</p><p>cats like Lostpaw have dark colored or black eyes. these cats have a connection with the dark forest, and are usually stuck to the "mortal realm" forever, unless they find a way out. they also usually cannot speak or speak very little, unless they have lots of power. their eyes are dark, and cats can feel like they are staring into the void when looking at them.</p><p>if the spirits are stuck to the mortal realm, that means they have something that they where destined to do/felt strongly about that they needed to acomplish but wheren't able to during life. (for example, Snakestrike wanted to see his kits grow up to be strong members of the clan, but he died before he could see that happen. so, he is stuck in the mortal realm, untell his kits become noble clan members.)</p><p>thanks to my friend Night, who helped me with editing and beta'd!</p><p>you can follow her on tumblr here: https://shadow97109.tumblr.com</p><p>and you can follow me on tumblr here: https://cascadesilverfox.tumblr.com</p><p>thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. discontinuation info and what i'm working on next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello my.... very few people who have read this!! it means the world to me. i'm a bit..tired.. of writing this without an outline, so i'm discontinuing the fic. at least, for now, anyway! i will probably rewrite it! (but don't count on that. i'm doing this for me, not anyone else. i'm just posting it for others to hopefully enjoy as much as i do!) </p><p>what about the re-write?</p><p>if i do rewrite it, there will be alot of changes! for example, having an actual plot. lmao. (and, fleshing out characters, plot points etc!!) <br/>so.. your same old sassy darkpaw with a hint of sparkle, next time! also, no darkpaw/moorpaw romance. i did not like that. lol. (there will only be background relationships!)</p><p>what am i working on?</p><p>next, i'm working on getting out the next chapter of The Wolf! i'm super excited for this, as its probably my favorite concept. its one that i'm really planning on finishing. so, you should totally check it out! i'm almost done with the second chapter! </p><p>then, i have a new fic! this one i'm not sure if i'll finish, but i'll try my best to! this time its cannon characters, starring longtail! its a longtail kills rusty au, (althugh it may play out a little diffrently than you would expect! this one me and my friend Shadow are just having fun with! they will be added as a co-creatior with this fic. (and the rewrite of tboh!) </p><p>also im trying my best to work out a posting schedule. wish me luck? lol. </p><p>have a great day everyone, and thanks for sticking with me for this long!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! please leave me a comment to help keep me motivated! i would love hearing from you!<br/>i do plan on writing the next chapter, but i'm not sure when it will be out.</p><p>thanks again, </p><p>Cas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>